Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of safety toe cap production, and in particular relates to safety toe caps made from a nano composite material and a preparation method of the toe caps.
Description of the Related Art
At present, the safety toe caps made from a thermosetting composite material are used more and more widely in industry, for example, in the Chinese patent No. CN2742806Y of the applicant, the safety toe caps are made by arranging and pressing multi-layers of continuous long fiber woven cloth which was pre-wetting by thermosetting resin in a specific direction, and results show that the mechanical properties, such as the pressure resistance and the impact resistance, of the safety toe caps are much better than that of a safety toe caps which are formed by thermal plastic injection method or made from a short-fiber reinforcing thermosetting composite material such as BMC. However, as different countries of the world continuously upgrade the safety testing standards, to achieve the safety requirements, safety toe caps made from the thermosetting/long-glass fiber reinforcing composite material need to be made into a certain thickness.
After 2008, because of the outburst of financial crisis and European debt crisis, economic recession happened all around the world and particularly in Europe and America. As a result, purchasing power was reduced, and people generally buy fewer pairs of shoes. Conventional safety shoes (boots) are heavy in weight and limited in function. The market urgently demands multifunctional safety shoes. When the safety toe caps are put into ordinary leisure shoes, sports shoes and outdoor shoes, the shoes are suitable for both working and living. As a result, people can buy fewer pairs of shoes, saving money, and the shoes can be worn more conveniently. To achieve the requirements for appearance and design, the multifunctional safety shoes urgently need safety toe caps which are very thin in thickness and light in weight. However, conventional safety toe caps made from the composite material are still too thick and cannot meet the design requirement. There is a need improve the pressure resistance and the impact resistance of the composite material to a great extent so as to manufacture thin and light safety toe caps made from the composite material.